A Different face
by Gemmila moria
Summary: Melody's had a weird life but it gets weirder when a 'cute' and 'goodlooking' stranger come into her life, and all of the world she use to know is ALL gone


**Chapter 1**

**I was walking down the lane when something caught my eye and I looked behind me...nothing was there. Then I looked straight in front of me. "HI" a boy said Quietly to me, "Oh mm Hi did you – you won't there "I said shyly. "Oh sorry but I'm well, was walking back from the...Pub and you looked upset" he said then quickly to me "You're not upset now just stunned thanks to me I gust, so now I will leave you, Goodbye" he turned to walk away then sundry turn and asked me "I forgot I didn't catch your name?"His eyebrows razed as he spoke. "Who me? My name is melody" I said worried. "Well melody my name is Gabriel. Nice to meet you.. See you round...Melody" then his smiled that made my heart jump against my ribs. **

**I started to walk again after a minute of watching Gabriel stupidly walk away. I probably look like a right idiot. But he was handsome- Blue eyes-the colour of the sky on a sunny day- His hair is the colour of a yew tree's bark. There was neither some think in his face that made him pretty, not like a popular boy pretty nor a models face. His cheeks bones were prefect, his chin is to sharp looking for a boy of his age, well he looked my age-18-. I should of just of walked on instead, of talking to him... **

**At home dad was out yet again what is the point of living with my dad and my brother when they are out at the pub or out with his 'hunting' buddy's – dad thinks that hallow story's are true not just children stories- that they are ghost's and other dark creates of the sort. He hunts them with my brother but sometime I have to go with them because I can tell them when some think is round the next corner that can't be seen. I know it sounds weird but that's just me. 18 and not one of the tall popular girls I just go in town with some 'normal' girls. I 'am just a girl with dark brown hair with my mum long curs every bit of my hair has a curl in it. I've got the same eyes as my dad's-Grey-bluely eyes that change when your moods changes. My face is long and lane, my cheek bone are a pain because they blush a lot and very big. I don't bother with make up, I only put mascara. Which I think make my eyes nice. **

**Later on in the kitchen**

**"****Hi Hun" dad spoke with what sound like in pain, waking in to the kitchen. How did he do that? Every time I make a cup of tea for myself he just stoles in. but now I have learnt that I have to make a cup of tea for him to. There was something wrong where MY BROTHER is! I have to chill he will probable just walk in, in the minute with a handful of guns and bombs have to act normal like i haven't realized *my brother* not here. "tea's on the table" I said still going over my thoughts ,,take a deep breath, be normal like my mum use to say act normal no –one will know a thing but that was before she died and things have changed. "Thanks Mel" he walk off cup in hand to the front room where he put the TV on very quietly. He use to call me that just after mum died because I help out around the place also bit's & Bob's ****here and there to. **

**"****Dad what happened?" I question him..But I really meant "why isn't Leon here?"Yeah that my brother's name he was named after my dad's brother or some think like that... on the other hand I was named after my mum's, mum's, mum, so that's Nan's mum to sum it up better.**

**"****Nothing just normal...OK well you might want to listen to the NEWS" I knew he's was hiding something from me but what...**

**Sitting in the front room watching the news like dad said to. 'Breaking news- reports just come in that a warehouse on burly road near the A7 west of Portsmouth. The police think that there were 4 people and 3 of some sort of dogs'-the TV was brightening up the room like black pool at night we had no lights on."Dad you didn't do that did you?2 I asked very stupidly, then I turned off the TV off. I couldn't watch it any more.**

**"****Well not just me, your uncle helped as well." Grinning at me.**

**What could I say? Why did you say Jason's name at all.**

**"****dad. ... i don't know what to say?.. you and my uncle got rid 80 or so loup-garou."Happy but there was a tint of sadness there as well. He just didn't get ride off loup-garou-French for werewolves is loupe-garou-but a whole group of them. Your likely that you get out a live as well not a scratch.**

**Who cares if you have lived this life sinus you were 7 years old moving place to place. You would think this would be the greatest thing that's happened to you- OK this is good but what happened to Jason-Jason is my 19 year old brother his one year older than me but he goes hunting with our dad all the time and I am not, I just have to tell them if there is some think there then stand behind my brother to try and to protect he and me, it's unfair. Why wasn't he talking about him?**

**"****Dad" I shouted up the stairs to my dad where he was now.**

**"****WHAT?" Shouting back down to me standing at the foot of the stairs.**

**Take a deep breath."DAD...Where's Jason?"I spoke in a normal voice now. Because I knew that he was listening now.**

**Dad appeared at the top of the stair then started to walk down the stairs very slow for him.**

**"****Dad tell me please tell me the truth I know when there's something up so tell me or I will just think the worsted."I snapped because by the time I finished talking he was down the stairs.**

**"****Please stop crying" dad whispered to me. Tears ran down the side of my face making it fill hot and wet where the tears ran. My sobs got caught in my throat, chocking me. **

**"****Melody...you're ...Your brother's has been killed... by a sangsue" he whispered to me.**

**"****How can you just stand there... your son is DEAD and all you care about is whether you're stupid werewolves are DEAD!" I spat at him. I stormed up to my room.**

**How come a sangsue is there with werewolves... Werewolves and sangsue DO NOT get along... Sangsue treated werewolves like dirty slaves. 'CRASH' the whole house shock.**

**My brain kicked in to gear...Then it started to thump against my skill-that happened when there's something dangers or some things there but not seen-DAD's down there with a monster.**

**I went on to the landing just as Jason showed me-just to think of Jason I felt sick-soundless motivement. I wanted to scream. There in front of me was a sangsue, it had my dad in its arms sucking the life out of him... AND I am just standing here like a scared little girl-that's my Dad for CRY OUT LOUD GIRL MOVE YOUR BIG ASS TO 'HELP'(fight for my dad's life)-then my body went all ridged.'MOVE COME ON MOVE!'my thoughts token over. The sangsue had Blue eyes like the sky. His hair was the colo-..._Oh no oh noo,_I've got to get out of here. I've seen this MONSTER, Tonight in matter of fact –_oh noo_I must be daydreaming."GABRIEL" I didn't mean to say it out loud. But I made 'It' stop for a few minute. He looked up as if some think was just thrown at him."Melody "he hissed at me. I flinched but then realized it was because of his fangs-HE HAD FANG and they look sharp. His tong wouldn't work properly round the fangs.**

**My heart was thumping in; my plus, my head, my eyes.**

**This can't be the Gabriel I meet him tonight and he seemed normal but he comes here now as a vampire." Whatss are you doing hersse?" Gabriel sounded like he was as shocked as I was. I had to take the deepest breath to steady myself." I live here and you don't and you're a sucker who just killed my father" I didn't mean to shout but I already was crying from Jason's news." Yo...you can't be a hunter's daughter? You're too...girlie" Gabriel said Ouestionly to me and started to walk toward me with he's hand's up like he was a farad of Me." Stay there do not even move" he agoned my threat. So I made my voice more adult "stay there monsters are demons, demon are killer and pray on human girls like me...STAY away from me, you ...you monster!" it didn't lasted.**

**"****You're a murdered you come to me as a boy...but you properly murdered My brother you sucked the life out of him, he was just a poor boy that just happened to be there in that warehouse, and NOW the same with Our Father. ...WHAT do you want out of my family well me I guest now? I'm the only one lifted why don't you kill me now..Do it, you know you want to. "The end felt too long. He twisted he's head away from my face like he was ashamed of himself and he should be..."TELL ME NOW" I demanded after 2 minutes.**

**"****I...I...I-"**

**"****I WW-HAT?"I shirked at him**

**"****Well if you will let me finish ...I can't kill you, you're the one I have to protect you from every think even your family...**_**They**_**will kill you if they know you're alive. My name is Gabriel Andrews. Have you heard of me?"He said it like he was ashamed of his name. "Yes I have, he's one of the most powerful suckers in the world, he hunts down the hunters that kills there kind."**

**"****Well I are he and I can't kill my own kind don't you see your-"A snarl. Then a flash of light passed my eyes. Gabriel was gone and a massive crash. another snarl, I got up from the ground were I was protectively sat and look behind me and there in front of my eyes there were two werewolves angled between me and Gabriel. They snarl at him, Gabriel snarled back but he's snarl was like metal rubbing against each other. The werewolves' snarls were like thunder that vibrated though my body. One of the werewolves looked very eyes gave it away. It was Gravid he was in my English class he sits in front of me we talk some times. But the other werewolves I didn't know. The eyes were like the other-gravid-green flame but it had blue round the green flame. My eyes or my head couldn't believe how beautiful-even in a fight between sangsue and wolves-they look graceful and at ease.**

**Then they justed diapered like that. I turn to see where they went. Another snarl but darker behind me. I turned back round so slowly it felt like I would ever get it see the animal that just the black monsters eye, the eyes you wake up in the middle of the night after having a bad nightmare about this monster black piercing eyes...**


End file.
